


I'll be needing your love

by Stonathanstans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, F/M, M/M, Pornstars, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a porn star, Theo Raeken is the person in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be needing your love

 

Yes, Stiles Stilinski, the wolf who helped other wolves when needed, who volunteered at nursing homes and who baby sat his pack's kids on weekends or when they were away was a porn star and the best one in the world if he might add. He seemed like a good guy, fuck that he was a good guy and he would be damned if he let anyone tell him otherwise.

The profession that he had chosen was less than admirable and people wouldn’t get why someone who was such a sweetheart would do—that. But hell, have you seen the pay day that comes with doing something like that? The money and not to mention the sex, being a wolf he didn't have to worry about disease or stuff like that.

Many people ask, his fans, the ones that have all of his videos, all of his pictures hanging on their wall or on their phone anyway ask the questions on the blog that he had created to keep up with them and to let them know what he was up to, many had asked why he did human porn instead of straight wolf species porn. Most of his fans were wolves and didn't understand why he had never done a film with a another wolf. To be honest, Stiles had some horrible experiences.

He loved wolves, don’t doubt him on that. It’s just—when he worked with the wolves (one in particular) at the industry, they weren’t into the things that Stiles was into. He just wanted to fuck without the knotting, without the whispers of mating. He just wanted to be fucked and tossed to the side, harsh, he knows but it was how he felt. He didn't have interest in all of that and with humans, they gave him exactly what he asked for without a second thought.

His porn star life wasn’t behind him; however he did have enough money to last him a good while. He just couldn’t let it go. He loved sex and the fact that he was getting paid to do it was a bonus. Plus he had made so many good friends working at Moon Hale Industries. The owner, Derek Hale was well known in the industry from the past and Stiles had seen a lot of his work. He was the only wolf who catered to both humans and wolves with his content and even with Stiles as a wolf, he didn't pressure Stiles into working with some of his top notch wolves, namely himself and Isaac Lahey. Isaac and Derek, he had seen the two of them do a scene and it was seared into his brain. It was the hottest thing that he had ever seen in his life.

Others that work there included omega wolf Lydia Martin who was more of a dom in her scenes than she was intended to be and the guys loved her for that. She went by the stage name Banshee. Strange, Stiles had thought at first until he watched as she filmed a scene with her boyfriend Jordan Parrish and then he learned why they called her that. She had a set of lungs on her. He and her had become actually pretty good friends and Stiles couldn't be more thankful for a wolf that didn't want to sleep with him.

All in all though, Stiles enjoyed what he did. And loved it. But his neighbors, especially the PTA moms had gotten a little too noisy and didn't want him bringing his lifestyle into their pristine neighborhood and that was that, he had to get out of there and quickly.

So he searched, eventually finding a place in uptown Central City. It wasn’t as close knit as the suburbs but at least here everyone would be too absorbed in their own lives to give two cents about Stiles’s. The apartment (well it wasn’t an apartment, but a condo that sat on the water, he was so lucky) was on the top floor which housed usually wannabe actresses, models, talent agents and what not. Basically no one would be home and Stiles was fine with that. He only shot a scene twice a month anyway and that was the way that he wanted it.

So far he had been living in the new place almost six months and he only told two people where he had moved to, Lydia and his other friend that he had met in the business, Brett and he was tempted to let Derek know.

  
Lydia was sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the television and Stiles was sitting in the recliner watching Brett with a sort of sad smile on his face. Brett’s life wasn’t like Stiles’s. Brett didn’t live in a nice neighborhood and he didn’t have people (besides Stiles and Lydia) that cared about him. Stiles was considering—No he had considered and wouldn’t take no for an answer to have Brett move in with him. He didn’t have the room at the old place. Now he did. Brett needed to feel safe. Stiles would make them feel that way.

"This place is beautiful." Brett spoke while getting some drinks out the fridge.

“Thanks. And it didn’t cost that much. It’s a three bedroom you know. Plenty of room.” Stiles began to trail off and didn’t want to say the entire thing. He wanted them to catch the hint and get what he was saying.

Fortunately for Stiles,  Lydia did.

“And you want him to-what? Move in?” She asked while picking up one of the beers that was sitting on the table that sat in the middle of the chairs. Her mouth hovering slightly over the neck of the bottle, eyes on Stiles.

“I mean if you want to. I’m not pressuring you to do anything that you don’t want to do.” Stiles said watching Lydia and Brett. Brett stopped, eyes turned to Stiles. That puppy dog look lay inside of them. It always got to Stiles.

“I don’t know Stiles.” Brett began to say but shut his mouth when he saw the way that Stiles was looking at him. He knew that Stiles only had his best interest and he was grateful for that. And he didn't think that he would find someone like that in his life, even if it's on a best friend basis but he was grateful for that.

  
“Come on B, it’ll be fun. I promise. We can pig out, have fun, stay up until late!” Stiles smiled moving to Brett and wrapping his arms around him.

Brett looked at Lydia, she wore a bright, enthusiastic smile on her cherry lips.

“Okay.” he gave in. "If that's what you want."

“Perfect!”

Stiles pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

~

 

THEO RAEKEN

 

  
Theo Raeken’s life was the best that he could ask for. He had a wonderful job, a fantastic family and a man who would do anything for him and vice versa. Everything was just—golden in his life. And he couldn't ask for anything better than that.

He had lived in Beacon County most of his life and even though it was a nice place, it wasn’t the quiet life that he wanted. It wasn't the nice, calm that a wolf, an alpha wolf had wanted. And his boyfriend didn't make it any better. He didn't want to move, Theo did.

"Come on, I hate it here." Theo said. He was lounging in bed, naked. They had just fucked. Theo thought that if he got so blissed out then he would warm to the idea of moving.

"I know but my life is here, your life is here." The man, Theo's boss and human companion Danny Mahealani had said.

"We're moving to Beacon Hills, it's two hours from here. It's not like i'm planning to uproot us and move clear across the country."

Theo's hand traced Danny's cock with his finger tips. He smirked when it twitched in appreciation. Humans were insatiable.

"Theo--"

"Danny--Please. I need this. I can't take the city. I hate it here and I'm sure that you wouldn't want me to leave without you. You wouldn't want to lose me."

"That's the truth. I wouldn't."

''Then---"

Danny sighed. "Fine. But you owe me."

~

_The sight, the beautiful, uncut and red, aching with pleasure and wanting something, fuck anything to happen to it beautiful and wonderful sight has drops of pre-come leaking down the side of Stiles’s cock, mixing with the human's saliva. The sight is astounding,_

_“Mister,” Stiles whispers, his voice raw, hands moving against the human's hips, touching the tip of his cock and sending tremors and shivers against the blonde's skin. “I want to fuck you so hard. I want you to scream until you can't anymore."_

_"Fuck, Yes." Stiles responds._

_Stiles swallows around the cock. the human holds him by the hair, holds him down as he fucks in Stiles' mouth with small, piercing thrusts of his hips that forces his eyes to begin to water._

_Stiles whimpers, saliva trailing down his chin. the human uses one of his free hands to wipe at it and whip it all away and coating it on his fingers and guides his hand towards Stiles' entrance. The blone human teases it for a while before pushing a finger past the tight ring of muscle and as deep as his finger would go. Stiles lets out a small whimper,coating for the human to add another. He does and it looks almost too much for Stiles, who looks so small compared to the human._

_"Fuck…” He whispers. Stiles pushing back onto the fingers and fucking himself on them._

_His body is shaking. He's going to cum at any moment._

It's those moments that Theo waits for. He had just fucked Danny, yes but he still wanted more. So he waited until he heard the snoring and pulled out his phone and headed into the bathroom. He put on his favorite movie with his favorite porn star, Stiles Stilinski and began jacking off.

The moment that Stiles' eyes roll to the back of his head Theo knows what's coming and he jerks faster, coming at the same time as Stiles.

"Fuck, I want to meet you so bad." Theo whispers as he begins to clean himself up.

 


End file.
